power over love:the truth hurts,it could kill
by Shattered kunoichi
Summary: Sasuke and Sakura were a happy couple until Sasuke chose Kaein over Sakura for power for his clan.After 6 years with Karin and his child,Sakura is still very much heart broken and worse the truth of it all hurts both of them


I thought I might take a brake in writing my Romeo x Juliet : sasusaku style for awhile maybe like 2 days? So this will be the second day brake. This idea came into my head at like what time 4:oo am ? so I hope you like it.

6 years ago, Sasuke and Sakura were the happiest couple in told Sakura he love her with all his heart and she belived 6 years ago? Because Sasuke got a life with Karin without giving Sakura a propper brake didn't even tell her that he and Karin already had a the child was born he named their son 's heart was shattered into a billion pieces.

" I got to go Sato" "why...?" " I have to things back at home" ". . . Fine. Bye then Sakura-san" he said waving at the girl,no woman with pink being a nice friend visted Sato everyday since his mother and father were almost not around every afternoon. And once she sees the sun sets she hurries home giving the same excuse to him " I have things to do back home" to the real reason she needs to come home is that she knows his father was coming back its been 6 years already,Sakura still can't face him nor move on from that state of being heart broken. She tried to avoid him every she heard the rumor that Sasuke and Karin had a child,he looked at her then walked Sato was born, Sakura came out from the room Karin was in,Sasuke never bothered to look up or did she say justed walk when Sakura was going home and she saw Sasuke coming by the gate,both of them didn't bother to look or speak to each silence always broke upon them.

One day Sakura was sent to the hokage's wanted to explain to her the mission and who she was going to work with." its a 1 month mission Sakura" She said. " I think I handle that,lady Tsunade" She said. " thats good to hear." " who will be my teamate for this mission?" She heard a knock from the door and told the person to come was Sasuke who knocked on the door. " ah,,Sasuke Uchiha will be your teammate" Tsunade told her."I accept any mission Hokage-sama" He said standing next to Sakura. "sakura stared at the floor,not bothering to look up." Lady Tsunade..." she tried to say. " I'm sorry,but I just can't do this mission.I realy sorry" She said and ran out with tears streaming down her face. " what happened to her?" Tsunade asked Sasuke. " let me ask her" he said and ran after her. Sasuke saw Sakura by a corner near the ninja academy. '' hey Sakura whats wrong?" he asked cornering her . " don't pretend like you don't know Sasuke!" She screamed at him. "what are you talking about?" He asked her. "I don't like it when people lie to me and it ment alot to me!" she said. " you lied to me lied to me that you loved I believed you" she said pointing at him. "Sakura that was 6 years ago-" "yes.6 years of my heart braking and feeling stupid for ever believing that you actualy loved me!" Sakura said." Sakura...Karin's power of sensing chakra can help my clan alot" He tried to explain. "oh now I love your clan more than you can ever love anybody you wanted was power and you didn't even want to give me a proper brake up!" " I didn't want to hurt you Sakura" He said trying to catch her eyes." of course, thats what everybody says: I didn't want to hurt you. But don't you know you not telling me,hurts me more than you braking up with me?" Sakura said trying to get away from him. Sasuke cornered her and kissed her on the lips. " I love you Sakura. I realy do" Sasuke said. "Sasuke your a good actor. You realy know how to hide your tell that to my face when the truth comes" Sakura said and ran away.

Sakura kept running until she saw Naruto and Hinata walking together." Naruto!" she screamed and ran to hugged him tight as tear flowed down." Sakura-chan are you alright?" Hinata asked. "Sakura is it him again?..." Naruto asked stroking her pink hair. Sakura nodded as she contiued to hug looked at Hinata."Hinata-chan I'm go out again tommorow,Sakura needs my help" Naruto nodded,understanding." I understand -chan I hope you feel you around" Hinata said leaving." Sakura lets go to my apartment" Naruto said."I'm so sorry in a date with Hinata and I'm still babling the same story for 6 years already." Sakura said trying to wipe the tears. " hey Sakura,we're teammates and realy good friends, we go through almost I don't mind and Hinata-chan dosen't seem to mind ok to tell me the same story because I want to help you" Naruto said rubbing Sakura's back."so what happened this time?" He asked." Sasuke and I got a mission for a month and I abondoned it once I knew he was going with ran after me to a corner near the academy and I told him how I realy he kissed me and told me that he loves me.I told him to tell that to me when its the also told me the reason that Karin is his wife now is because of her special ability to sense chakra" she said." Sakura the last time you told this story to me was when Sato was born and the first time was when you found out they are having a child and still I don't have an advice for you" Naruto said looking at her as Sakura cried on a pillow. " I can't tell you to forget because Sasuke's love was a big deal for you.I can't tell you to stay away because Sasuke and you were former teammates and you and Sato are realy close" Naruto said. " no words litteraly can heal a borken heart...But just remember I will always be there and so will your friends" Naruto said. Sakura thought about this and hugged Naruto. " Naruto though you may not have the right advise that helped me alot" Sakura said." I am Naruto'' He said and Sakura laughed. " always be Naruto" She said." there will be no other" He answered.

" so how was your day?" Karin asked sittting on the bed." okay I guess" he said."what do you mean by "I guess"?" " I was suppose to get an A-ranked mission but my teammate dropped out"Sasuke said." who?" "I don't think I want to talk about it right now" he said changing his clothes." hey Karin I'm going to take a walk I'll be back" He said." night Sasuke-kun" she said and closed the went out and saw came closer to it and sat on it." this bench..." he said recalling something." happy birthday Sakura" Sasuke said giving her a box. "Oh my -kun its beutiful" Sakura said as she looked at the neckless which had her name on it with a golden cherry blossoms around in. ''wait. Is this real gold?" She asked and Sasuke nodded. " how did you? Why?" she asked. " saved up all my money asked for A to S rank missions. Plus I'd do anything for you" He said putting the necklace around her neck." Thank you " She said. " I love you" he whispered in her ear.

*end flash back*

Sasuke shook his head and went to the saw Naruto there."Naruto what are you doing here?" he asked sitting next to his best friend"What everybody eles is doing. drinking sake" He said a bit drunk." Sasuke..." Sasuke looked at Naruto. " I may not know what I'm talking about coz' I'm this bit of being drunk" naruto said showing Sasuke how he thought how drunk he is." but...For 6 years Sakura keeps telling me the same story of how you broke her sounds preety hurt" Naruto said." And if you ever do get a chance to see Sakura files,you will be very shocked if you go to the green section or her flaws.I can't surpass any more information about Sakura's flwas because Tsunade made a rule that we can't tell you about her flaws" Naruto said and walked away." what the heck does he mean by Sakura's flaws will surprise me?" He asked

" I'm realy sorry Tsunade-sama.I just couldn't face nor be around Sasuke" Sakura said. "thats fine Sakura.I understand" Sasuke suddenly came in."um...Sakura could you give this to Iruka-sensei." Tsunade said giving Sakura a few left the room ,not bothering to look at Sasuke. "everybody knows that you have upset my student exept you Sasuke" Tsunade said to just looked down." Sasuke take the day off" Tsunade said looking away from him."Tsunade-sama!" Sasuke said."I want to see Sakura Haruno's files!" Sasuke thought about this and thought it was best if Sasuke knew." it back once you are done" Tsunade said giving Sasuke a nodded and went one was was on a mission and Sato went out to play with his opened the folder."academy,13 years old start of genin,15 chunin." he said until he saw a green looked at were just normal problem until he saw this part: " August tried to comit by Ino Yamanaka". He turned the page and saw:February tried to comit by Kiba Inuzuka and Shino Aburame".He truned more pages and it was the tried to comit suicide almost 10 times caught by diffrent people." Sakura..."Sasuke whispered.

Since Sakura's parents were not there,Sakura was watching a ran to her house( he knows her parents are not there) and bangs on the door."Sakura!Sakura! I know you are there come out!" He shouted."what?" Sakura asked coming out."explain this to me? Sakura tried to comit suicide? And it states here you did it almost like 10 time!" Sasuke said gripping her hand." you can't tell me what not to can't tell me what to believe in.I am not your slave Sasuke!I will do what I want to do in life!" Sakura said pulling her hand away from Sasuke." even if it takes away your life?" Sasuke asked. "even if it kills I would!" Sakura screamed at him." I don't want to have anything to do with you anymore Sasuke! I'll go one with my life and you go on with yours,so just let me be!" Sakura said and slamed the door in Sasuke's face.

In the middle of the night,Sakura woke got dressed in her ninja uniform and wore the neckless that Sasuke gave her on her birthday.'Sasuke...I hope you get it when you see me wear this necklace tonight'She said to herself." good bye Sasuke'' She 's parents hear a loud scream come from Sakura's bed rushed in to see their daughter covered in a pool of in Sakura's hand was a special shaped morning came and once Sasuke woke up and looked out the window an ANBU came. " you scared me for a second." Sasuke said. "I'm sorry Sasuke-san but a message came from was afraid to tell you herself so she sent ANBU to give this message to your former teammates.I shall take my leave" And with that the ANBU didn't open it,first he went to the kitchen to get a drink of he had that cup in his hands he opened the he read it he took a sip from the he read it the cup of tea shattered." Sakura...Is dead?" he said as and endless stream of tears came down his face.

Sasuke ran to Tsunade's office and banged his fist on her table."Sakura is realy dead?" he asked."yes parents found her body in blood" Tsunade tried to explain." killed her?" Sasuke said crying."she killed comited suicide" tsunade said."where is her body?" He asked."in room 26 in the hospital but I don't-" Just before Tsunade finished he ran to the went to room 26 and pushed anyone who got in his way."Sakura!" he screamed as he reached the pushed somemore to see eyes were half open but it didn't shine like it use 's eyes grew so red of crying all finaly saw whats on Sakura's necklace he gave her. "Sakura..." He said.' I've cost you pain beyond death itself.I'm so,so,so sorry.I realy do love are everything to me.I never wanted to hurt you and I never planned to...Please find away to forgive me' Sasuke said to saw right where Sakura's heart was,there was a finaly made out thats where she killed killed herself where it already hurts...


End file.
